<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雨 by alcoholorcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606984">雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream'>alcoholorcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>重庆雨季<br/>rapper7x少爷3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你什么时候搬过来？”</p><p>焉栩嘉侧躺在床上看张颜齐喂猫，猫粮从盆里滚出来了一些，那个黑色的毛团子就追着几个小颗粒，鼻尖一耸一耸地把它们吃掉。张颜齐伸手摸了一把卖力吃饭的七哥，自言自语道：“该洗澡了。”</p><p>“你什么时候搬过来。”<br/>
焉栩嘉又问了一遍。他坐起来摁空调遥控器，老旧的空调响得像发动机，喷出的冷气倒不敷衍。焉栩嘉缩进毛毯里，张颜齐洗了手过来摸他的头：“我这里不好吗？”<br/>
话音刚落就听见不远处传来一阵水翻涌的声音，楼上的大妈骂骂咧咧：小区下水道一周总有七天不得力。<br/>
单元门口支起一个迷你喷泉。张颜齐往楼下看了看，焉栩嘉无辜的目光就望过来，张颜齐挠了挠自己的脑壳。<br/>
“再议再议。”他把焉栩嘉露在外面的一条大腿盖起来，焉栩嘉黏着他，凑过来要接吻。</p><p>做完后洗了澡，清清爽爽躺在床上实在是很舒服。张颜齐看着焉栩嘉戴着一只蓝牙耳机听微信语音，眉头一会松一会儿紧的，手指在屏幕上敲敲打打。过了一会儿他放下手机，用小腿去蹭张颜齐的膝盖：“今天我来的时候，听到有人在议论你。”<br/>
张颜齐接下他的话题：“是六单元的张婆婆吧，她话最多。”<br/>
“我不认识，”焉栩嘉身上的皮肉凉丝丝的，腿白得像羊脂，他一边抠自己的手指一边说：“她们说我包了你。”<br/>
哦，张颜齐把焉栩嘉的手拉到面前：“从某种意义上来说，她们说得也没错。”<br/>
焉栩嘉就屈着腿坐起来，他的大眼睛里看不出是什么情绪：“那你搬过来。”</p><p>会议室的灯光雪白地洒在一桌子人脸上，焉栩嘉手上转着钢笔，耳机里放着张颜齐刚刚传给他的demo。会议桌上也没人管他，他只要坐在这里，充当一个大家眼中的吉祥物小焉总就行。一会结束他慢悠悠站起来，助理看着他的脸色开口——等会儿还有一个会要开。焉栩嘉脸上没什么表情，也不知道听清没有。助理站着等答复，焉栩嘉好像才回过神：“好的，我知道了。”<br/>
助理松了一口气退出去，焉栩嘉把刚刚开会时输了一半的微信消息删掉，然后把手机扔进兜里。<br/>
他心里还憋着点火。张颜齐的出租屋里，最该被扔掉的就是那张床，偏偏他们每次都要在上面待很长时间。钢丝床一动就嘎吱嘎吱响，仿佛在昭告天下：有人在做爱。这也就算了，最多落个扰民的罪。偏偏入夏以来张颜齐铺了麻将凉席，硬邦邦的小方块硌在焉栩嘉腰背上。他难受到不想继续，张颜齐扯过毯子给他垫在身下，凉席很滑，每次用力顶弄都让毯子卷起来变成一根长条，聊胜于无。<br/>
焉栩嘉现下腰背还隐隐作痛，他实在不懂张颜齐——怎么就不愿意搬出那个出租屋？张颜齐出租屋窄窄的窗户外，对面居民楼的墙皮已经脱落，大片爬山虎覆在墙上，绿莹莹的，在雨季难得的阳光里轻轻晃动，枝叶缠在一起，像焉栩嘉的困惑一样层层包裹上来。<br/>
焉栩嘉在自己办公室里踱了一小圈，又掏出手机：“今天下班晚，不去你那儿了。”他一字一顿慢慢地说，发出去以后自己又听了一遍。助理敲门进来提醒他开会，焉栩嘉活动了一下酸痛的腰，发誓开完会就买张新床送张颜齐家去，旧床连同麻将凉席一并销毁。</p><p>下班的时候雨停了，空气中的水汽还是很重，低气压总让人有种窒息感。焉栩嘉刚把车开出地库就看见了公司门口的张颜齐。张颜齐前段时间说自己考了摩托车的驾驶执照，焉栩嘉还开玩笑：坐你后座是不是要先学会跳车逃生？这会儿一个穿着短皮衣戴头盔的高个儿帅哥在公司门口冲他招手，焉栩嘉干脆把车又停好，走到张颜齐车边时张颜齐拿出一个头盔给他，焉栩嘉接过来，大大方方在一众人目光下跟着张颜齐走了。摩托车骑过两条街张颜齐才开口：“我第一次带人啊，你抓紧点。”<br/>
焉栩嘉把环在他腰上的手臂收紧些：“你能不能骑快一点？”非机动车道上的小电驴风驰电掣，仿佛在嘲笑新上任的摩托车手。张颜齐闭嘴不吭声，两人最终还是以缓慢的速度开进了小区。焉栩嘉一下摩托车就开始笑，张颜齐无奈地帮他解头盔：“你要给我练习的时间。”</p><p>焉栩嘉躺到那张钢丝床上时才意识到自己开会开得脑子都糊涂，忘记买新床了。张颜齐换掉了凉席，深蓝色的床单有一种沉静的吸引力。焉栩嘉把腿张开让他扩张，手指捏着枕套调整呼吸。房间里黑漆漆的，只有床头灯拢出一团暖调的光影。最近做得实在是频繁，焉栩嘉头昏脑胀地被张颜齐一下下顶，身体软得像他下午吃的椰丝小方。张颜齐磨在他前列腺处不动，焉栩嘉就把手臂环上来，亲他的下垂眼和鼻尖，鼻音里带着撒娇的轻哼。张颜齐重重在他前列腺处捣一下，焉栩嘉弓起脊背呻吟出声，眼里全是难以承受刺激而逼出的水光。他嘴里喃喃的，张颜齐凑过去听，听到焉栩嘉低声说：还要。</p><p>张颜齐把他摁在身下，用力操他软热的内里。焉栩嘉身体被他操得一动一动，喉结滚动着，发出急促而甜蜜的喘息。他今天格外放得开，在张颜齐射进体内的同时哭出声高潮，腿根湿淋淋地淌着体液。<br/>
张颜齐把他托着屁股抱起来，焉栩嘉恍惚间经历了另一场雨季，湿热又黏腻的空气让他的神思漂浮到厚重的云端。他伸手又去摸张颜齐下体，张颜齐正拿着淋浴花洒冲他的背，感受到他的动作之后关了水。两具湿透的身体叠在一起，张颜齐从背后进去，焉栩嘉长长地抽了口气就要往后倒，张颜齐扶住他，穴口吞得很快，内里却还是紧的，抽插的时候让人情不自禁地进到更深处。焉栩嘉气都要喘不上来，却在张颜齐一下下顶的时候撅起屁股迎合。张颜齐把他的刘海从眼前拨开，顺到耳后。焉栩嘉这次高潮得很快，高潮后整个人完全失了力气，挂在张颜齐身上。他腿间还挂着乱七八糟的液体，张颜齐帮他清洗，焉栩嘉湿润的嘴唇贴在张颜齐脖子上，呼出的热气让张颜齐觉得痒痒的，好像抱着只猫。</p><p>焉栩嘉神色疲倦地蜷在床上，他穿着松垮的T恤，手有一搭没一搭地撸着七哥。七哥刚洗过澡，整个猫蓬松得像一捧棉花。焉栩嘉挠挠它的下巴，大猫就呼噜呼噜地凑过来。<br/>
张颜齐在翻床头的抽屉，床头柜上堆起一座小山。焉栩嘉抱着猫移过去围观，看到张颜齐从抽屉里掏出一个鱼形的玩具。七哥眼睛瞬间亮起来，从焉栩嘉怀里挣出来叼住那条鱼，跑到地上去玩儿了。<br/>
张颜齐说，今天给七哥洗澡，它一直喵喵叫个不停，跟第一次洗澡一样。他转过头去看地上玩得欢的七哥：“它小时候最喜欢这个鱼，这是隔壁张阿姨缝的，七哥以前天天抱着睡觉。”<br/>
他停顿一下：“刚把七哥捡回来的时候我不会喂，还是楼上的那个初中生洗了眼药水瓶当奶瓶。他挤光了家里所有的眼药水，还被他妈妈狠狠揍了一顿。”</p><p>焉栩嘉点点头，张颜齐抱着他躺下来。他在焉栩嘉背上轻轻拍着，焉栩嘉已经有点迷糊，往他怀里钻：“明天我要买张新床送到家里来。”<br/>
张颜齐愣了一下：“别买了，不是要搬去你那儿住吗？”<br/>
焉栩嘉闭着眼，说话声音不大但清晰：“我明白你为什么喜欢这里了，”他的小脸埋在张颜齐胸前，语气一转：<br/>
“但床！必须换！”</p><p>张颜齐被他的语气可爱到，憋笑憋得胸口都在颤，焉栩嘉伸出手打他一下：“别笑了，床都被你搞得在抖。”<br/>
张颜齐努力把笑憋回去。他在焉栩嘉额头印下一个吻。</p><p>雨点又落下来，在窗玻璃上划下一道道斜斜的平行线。单元门口的小喷泉正在加班加点抢修；空调室外机努力工作着，排风扇前扬起的红色小布条像一面旗帜。巷口有去上夜班的人车开过的声音，还有家长在教训孩子，怒其不争地喊：就知道打游戏。<br/>
真实而鲜活的一切铺呈开来。<br/>
这个雨季，到处都是被淋湿过的行人，没有人可以例外。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>